


Jealousy

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Weiss thought as she saw Blake notice Jaune, the faunus’ hand darting under the table. She really did like it when Blake was jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

To Weiss’ astonishment, she found that she’d actually started to enjoy Jaune’s attempts at flirting.  
  
Not because of how darkly fun it was to turn him down in increasingly creative ways, or because Pyrrha always seemed happier afterwards, and certainly not because of any form of pride in her appearance she felt being on the receiving end of his affections. 

She enjoyed them because it made Blake  _jealous_.

A jealous Blake, she’d learned, was a slightly possessive Blake.  
A possessive Blake was an affectionate Blake.   
  
Granted, Weiss enjoyed her personal space and ergo her private business as much as the next girl, but Blake tended to take that to another level, often shunning even the lightest of physical contact when they were in public.  
  
So, on more than one occasion Weiss had reached out to take hold of the faunus’ hand and been met with a blank look and a raised eyebrow.

She wasn’t too proud to admit, to herself at least, that it hurt.  
  
So on the occasions where everything lined up right, when Blake’s hand  _just happened_ to already be under the table when Jaune walked up to try whatever idiotic line he’d come up with this time, she would revel in the feeling of Blake’s hand tentatively grasping her own.   
  
If she was being honest with herself, she could admit that while seeing Blake’s entire body tense and prepare to attack when the blond buffoon approached was a nice sight, running a thumb across the larger girl’s palm and watching her slowly relax was  _infinitely better._  
  
And what tended to happen once they got back to the room…   
  
Well, that was just the icing on the cake

* * *

Blake would  _cuddle._  
  
Despite utterly hating those who encroached on her personal space, as soon as Blake felt jealous and comfortable, she would cuddle, a far cry from the occasional hand-holding and almost-unknown kisses that was the normal fare.  
  
But it wasn’t that simple, Blake couldn’t just ask if she wanted to cuddle, or sit beside her or anything of the sort, no.  
  
Blake would walk into the room, plop down on Weiss’ bed with a book, and wait for Weiss to come to her.  
  
And Weiss would indulge her, sitting calmly on the bed, leaving the faunus a foot or so of space.  
  
Yang and Ruby would start trading looks then, used to their little game by now.   
  
Within ten minutes, the first touch would come. An ‘accidental’ brush when Blake went to flip the page, or their legs making contact when they both shifted their positions a bit. 

Blake would send her the shy smile she’d fallen in love with, and she’d nod.  
  
Then she’d feel Blake’s warmth moving closer, their hands intertwining.   
  
Inch by inch, they’d slowly move closer until Weiss was curled up in Blake’s arms, the two of them pretending to read Blake’s book together while truly just enjoying the company.   
  
And slowly but surely, they’d drift off into sleep like that, the book forgotten completely. 

Mysteriously enough, they’d wake up under a blanket, with the book safely packed away in Blake’s bag.

* * *

Yes, Weiss thought as she saw Blake notice Jaune, the faunus’ hand darting under the table. She really did like it when Blake was jealous.


End file.
